Draco & Ginny: The Lives of Running Clichés
by Mikayla Angeline
Summary: *updated* Draco/Ginny fics seem to be filled with clichés. What happens if their lives were nothing but clichés? A cliché-ful fic. Not a very good summary but give the fic a chance.
1. Installment 1 - The Parade Begins

**Title:** Draco & Ginny: The Lives of Running Clichés 

**Author:** Mikayla

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

**Author's Notes:** With so many clichés running around in the Draco/Ginny section, it's funny how even though I try not to follow them, I end up writing them into my fics anyway. Maybe Draco and Ginny wants to be clichéd, maybe we have a natural instinct to do so. Whatever it is, there are one too many of them around, don't you think? So a little ficlet (maybe) about them is in order, right? At least I thought so. So what are you waiting for? On with the fic!

**Draco:** Hello to all the fans who are lucky enough to come and see me this lovely day. 

**Mikayla:** Shut up! We're supposed to be showing them clichés, not talking about you.

**Draco:** But I'm so much more interesting than clichés!

**Mikayla:** Whatever. Let's get started.

**Ginny:** Cliché #1 is…

(drum roll)

**Mikayla:** Accidental Meetings otherwise known as Running Into Each Other by Accident. 

**Draco:** People do it on purpose just to be able to touch me. 

**Ginny:** In your dreams!

**Draco:** Wouldn't you like to know?

**Mikayla:** Alright, yeesh, on the set now. We have to act it out.

**Ginny:** Why? One out of three times I end up hitting my head on the stone floor or something and then end up in the Hospital Wing. 

**Mikayla:** *sigh* Just do it.

Cliché #1 

            Ginny Weasley looked at her watch and realized with a start, that she was late for Potions. Snape was not going to be happy. Picking up her books, she quickly ran down a corridor and down the stairs. Just when she rounded a corner, she smacked right into another student. Her books scattered and she fell on her bottom. Sighing, she accepted the fact that she was going to receive a detention and multiple points were going to be taken off Gryffindor. Muttering an apology, she got up and dusted herself off. She looked down at her fallen books and sighed yet again. Today was not a good day for her. She bent down to pick up her books and straightened before she took a look at whom she had bumped into. 

            "Malfoy?"

            Indeed, Draco Malfoy stood in front of her but something was wrong. He was just staring at her. No, not in a perverted way or a mean sort of way. He was staring at her as if this was the first time he actually got a good look at her. And that would probably be true. Draco was not known for seeking out Weasleys to look at, you know. Without warning, Draco leaned down and kissed her. Ginny was in shock but then she closed her eyes and lost herself in the kiss.

**Mikayla: **There! Aww…isn't that cute?

**Draco:** I would not stare at someone like that!

**Ginny:** You just did.

**Mikayla: **She's got you there.

**Draco:** Everyone is against me. *pouts*

**Ginny:** Aww…don't feel bad. *hugs Draco*

**Mikayla:** Aww…how cute!

**Draco:** *is embarrassed* On to the next cliché!

**Mikayla:** Cliché #2

**Ginny:** Brother Rampages otherwise known as Draco Gets Beat up by Ron.

**Draco:** I don't get beat up. I just don't want to hurt him because he's your brother.

**Ginny:** *sarcastically* Riiiight, I'm so sure.

**Draco:** Glad you believe me.

**Mikayla:** Don't be an idiot, Draco. Now get back on the set!

Cliché #2 

            After finding out from an unknown (say that three times really fast) that Draco kissed Ginny in the corridors, Ron was in a mad rage. He stormed around the school before finding Draco outside his common room. (Gee Ron, shouldn't you have checked there first?)

            "Malfoy!"

            Draco's first mistake was not running away when he heard his name being yelled out in rage. His second was when he turned around to sneer at Ron. As soon as Draco turned, Ron ran towards him, fists flying (reminds you of those karate movies, lol) and ouch! Poor Draco! 

            Because we all know what happens, let's not get descriptive. Draco ends up in the Hospital Wing and Ginny comes to visit him. She doesn't know why she came to apologize for her brother's behavior but she somehow feels responsible for what happened. Draco, for some odd and unknown reason, asks her to stay with him. For that same odd and unknown reason, Ginny stays…or at least til Madame Pomfrey kicks her out of there.

**Draco:** Why do I have to be the one to get beat up?

**Ginny:** Do you want me to get beat up then?

**Draco:** Of course not! I'm just saying that your brother should get that one-way trip to the Hospital Wing and not me. 

**Mikayla:** Stop being such a baby. It's time to introduce the next cliché.

**Draco:** *sighs* Fine. It's not my fault when people complain because you made Weasley mess up my wonderful face.

**Mikayla:** No one cares all that much. Now get on with it.

**Ginny: **Cliché #3

**Draco:** Failing is The First Step to Love

**Mikayla:** Or Fail a Class and Get Your Enemy to Tutor You

Cliché #3 

            A couple of days after Draco left the Hospital Wing, Snape asked Draco to do him a favor (Microsoft Word is an American program, it won't let me write in Canadian English!). Draco, being the good little Slytherin (never heard that, have you?) he is, readily agreed. He never knew what was coming.

            Ginny was failing potions miserably. She was in need of serious help. This did not go unnoticed by Snape. One day, after another disastrous potions class, Snape asked Ginny to stay behind.

            "Miss Weasley, your results in my class are less than satisfactory. I'm afraid that I'll have to keep you behind if this continues. Because I don't want anyone to question my teaching abilities, I've arranged a tutor for you. You start your tutoring lessons tonight at 7." Without waiting for an answer, Snape turned back to his work.

            Ginny stormed out of the dungeons. Stupid, idiotic, sorry excuse of a Potions Master. (I've always wanted to say that!) He makes all these plans without telling Ginny about it and expects her to be there just because he said so. Ginny suddenly stopped in her tracks. She just realized she didn't know who her tutor was. Ginny sighed. Well, she'll find out later on.  

            That night, Ginny walked down to the dungeons, humming a catchy tune, despite where she was going. She walked into the potions room, still humming. She looked around the room before noticing in the far corner, a cauldron that was set up and someone was rummaging in the cupboards.

            "Hi, are you my tutor?"

            A muffled response was heard but Ginny took it as an affirmative. 

            "So what are you doing?" Ginny asked as she put down her books.

            The person came out of the cupboard but still had his back towards her. "What does it look like?"

            Ginny didn't reply, speechless at who stood before her. A little dusty, mind you, but still someone she didn't expect to find here. The boy turned around when Ginny didn't reply.

            "Weasley?"

            "Malfoy?"

**Ginny:** You know, calling each other by our last names is a cliché. 

**Mikayla:** I guess…but it's not something that's noticed as a cliché. 

**Draco:** But I bet in every Draco/Ginny fanfic, I call Ginny, Weasley at least once and vice versa.

**Ginny:** Isn't it tiring? I mean, it's so repetitive.

**Mikayla:** You know, sometimes I don't even notice I do it. It's just an unconscious thing.

**Draco:** We've become routine! We can't get boring yet!

**Mikayla:** No one said you were boring.

**Draco:** But you implied it.

**Mikayla:** How did I do that?

**Ginny:** Hey, you know what? I don't think anyone wants to hear you two arguing.

**Mikayla:** Fine. Let's move on then.

**Draco:** I'm not done with you!

**Ginny:** *speaks loudly* Cliché #4

**Mikayla:** Fire and Ice

**Draco:** Or Where The Hell Did We Suddenly Get Such Powerful Elements to Control

Cliché #4

            After getting over their initial surprise of seeing each other, Draco and Ginny got to work. After many tutoring sessions, Ginny could recite her potions backwards, if it was possible. But the hard work at these sessions was all just to cover up the emotions swirling around the room. There were more things heating up than just the potions they made. 

            One day, in the Great Hall, Pansy draped herself over Draco (Look, there goes cliché #5 out the window) and Colin found some of that Gryffindor courage he supposedly has and went to hit on Ginny. (Hey, it could happen…stop looking at me like that!) All this, of course, was not unnoticed by the other. So while Pansy was trying in vain to get Draco's attention, Draco was giving Colin nasty looks. And while Colin was trying to get Ginny to go out with him, Ginny was glaring at Pansy. All in all, it was a pretty regular day, I guess.

            But, there's always that word, isn't there, today was different. Today, something odd happened. As Ginny glared daggers at Pansy, a spark went off somewhere and suddenly, Pansy's hair was on fire. (Yes, I know, I'm cruel, now keep reading) At first, she didn't notice, she was still trying to get Draco's attention. (Be careful of Draco's hair!) Everyone looked up though when Pansy started shrieking and screaming while running around trying to put out the fire. (Gee, I wonder why a roomful of wizards and witches isn't doing anything.) Draco was somehow oblivious to this because he was still giving Colin nasty looks. 

            Ginny, on the other hand, was watching Pansy with unconcealed surprise. Had she done that? Whoops.

            Draco continued to stare at Colin, when suddenly, Colin fell over, frozen solid. Draco stared in wonder. Wow, did he do that? Oops.

            As if trying to prove to themselves that these incidents weren't their fault, they both tried a little experiment to see if it would work. Ginny looked down at Colin and stared hard at the ice surrounding him. A small ball of fire appeared and melted all the ice, but Ginny, who hadn't harnessed her power yet, couldn't stop the ball of fire after the ice melted a it scorched Colin a bit. Oops. She had the power of fire. Cool.

            Draco, at the other side of the room was testing out his powers too. He stared hard at Pansy's flaming hair. (Which was a very difficult task since Pansy was running around.) The flames on Pansy's hair turned to ice. Frozen fire. Cool. (No pun intended)

**Ginny:** So ends this installment of our lives as walking clichés.

**Draco:** There would have been a fifth one if the author could have left out the Pansy part.

**Mikayla:** I can't help it that a lot of people wouldn't mind or care in the least if that happened. It adds humor!

**Draco:** Did you HAVE to make her drape herself over me? *shudders*

**Mikayla:** Sure, I did. I like giving you nightmares.

**Ginny:** ANYWAY, to all the readers out there who are still around to read this. If you have a Draco/Ginny cliché, leave one in a review.

**Draco:** Don't! If she gets enough, she's going to write another installment!

**Mikayla:** Shut up, Draco. People like seeing you suffer.

**Draco:** *whines* Why?

**Mikayla:** Because. Now go snog in the corner with Ginny or something.

**Draco:** O.k.!

**Mikayla:** I can't guarantee your safety from Ron though!

Ginny and Draco leaves.

**Mikayla:** Well, you heard the dragon, if I get enough clichés, roughly five or so, I'll write another installment. Thank you very much for reading my fic. I'd appreciate it if you left me a review! Bye now!

Curtains close.

**Author's Notes:** Well, how was it? The little ficlets after each cliché has some kind of semblance to a plot. Or at least I tried to give it some kind of plot. But it just gets along with each other. So I guess this is just one big clichéd fic. Send in more clichés, if there are any…I couldn't remember anymore off the top of my head. Thanks! And on your way out, please leave a review.****


	2. Installment 2 - Draco's Emotions

**Author's Notes:** No more disclaimers! Anyway, here's the second installment. I even have enough for another one after this. I was overwhelmed with responses. *sniff* Thanks very much for the reviews, the clichés, and the overall support. I think I'm getting into my "award acceptance speech" mode now…so let's save you before I start on the sky and clouds. So without further ado, our living clichés! Oh, on a side note, I'd like to dedicate this to the DracoGinnyFanfic list because it's pretty cool and we're celebrating 500 members. Yay! 

**Draco:** We're back? Again?

**Ginny:** Don't we ever get to rest?

**Mikayla:** Considering the fact that there are over hundreds of authors…nope. 

**Draco:** Where do you all come from?

**Mikayla:** Around the world, obviously. Now stop stalling, we have more clichés to do. 

**Ginny:** Stage?

**Mikayla:** Umm…*checks notes* Yup!

**Draco:** *groans* We're doing THAT scene?

**Mikayla:** Yes, Cliché 5 or 6, depending on whether or not you want to count the Pansy thing.

**Ginny:** Rhyme And Reason otherwise known as So That's Why I Have These Powers…

Cliché #5 

            That afternoon, Draco and Ginny found themselves seated in front of Albus Dumbledore. At the moment, he seemed to be searching for something in a big drawer. They both watched in amazement as Dumbledore pulled books, quills, parchment, silver objects, small boxes and various other things from the drawer. Soon, a small pile was left on the floor. Finally, Dumbledore found whatever it was he needed. 

            Pulling out a big, thick book, Dumbledore turned towards them and placed his hands on top of the book.

            "This morning I witnessed something very interesting in the Great Hall," he said, a smile tugging at his lips.

            Both Ginny and Draco started to protest and deny everything but Dumbledore raised a head, telling them to stop.

            "Perhaps you've mistaken me. You are both not in any trouble. However, I believe you should take a look at this." Dumbledore opened up the big book to a certain page before handing the book to Ginny. (Ladies first obviously. This is also another cliché, with Dumbledore knowing things.) On the page seemed to be a poem of some kind.

It starts with a look,

It reaches out like a hook,

Pulling them together,

Then it'll be forever.

A little bit of fire,

A flame to admire.

Add a dash of ice,

A little to entice.

The darkness has no chance,

After that one glance.

Let the light shine through.

Enter the Powerful Two.

(Cheesy, yes, I know)

            "Umm…" Ginny was speechless, as she passed the book to Draco. It was becoming quite clear why she was sitting in Dumbledore's office, if not for the…incident. Draco looked up when he finished reading.

            Dumbledore just smiled at them, "I can tell that you need to think this over. When you're ready to talk, you know where to find me."

            Before they knew what was happening, they found themselves in the hallway, staring at the gargoyle statue that stood outside Dumbledore's office. Ginny blinked, confused. 

            "Err…I think I'll go now…" Draco said before walking off.

            "Right…" came Ginny's answer.

**Draco:** Well, that was incredibly stupid. 

**Mikayla:** Do you always have to make some kind of negative comment after each scene?

**Draco:** Yes, it helps relieve my pain.

**Ginny:** Just ignore him.

**Mikayla:** All right, are you ready for a scene outside?

**Ginny:** You mean we're going out into the field?

**Mikayla:** Yes, that's what I mean.

**Ginny:** I hate that scene.

**Mikayla:** Too bad, you'll just have to go do it.

*All walk outside*

**Mikayla:** Now, get up there!

**Draco:** Cliché #6, Falling

**Ginny:** Or as I call it, You Better Catch Me Before I Hit The Ground Or I Will Kill You The Minute I Get Better.

**Draco:** Is that a threat?

**Ginny:** *smiles innocently* Now why would you think that?

Cliché #6 (7, whatever)

            The next day, the air was filled with excitement. (cliché sentence!) It was yet another Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Ginny watched as Harry paced the locker room, giving a pep talk. As the captain, (Look! Another cliché!) Harry wasn't saying much. He knew his team was good so all they needed to do was play. 

            Draco stood in front of his teammates. There wasn't much to say. Everyone knew what they were supposed to do so there was no point in going over the plays. So they just waited for their names to be called. It was yet another Quidditch game.

            During the game, Ginny, as a chaser (Yes, another cliché, oh, Draco being captain was a cliché too. There are way too many clichés), caught the quaffle that was thrown to her and raced towards the opponent's goal posts. Her heart pounded as the quaffle flew from her hands towards the goal. And she…SCORED! 

            Caught up in all the excitement, Ginny didn't notice the bludger that was coming her way. But Draco, who was desperately searching for the snitch, noticed. Not even bothering to wonder why he was doing what he planned to do, (did that make any sense to you?) he sped away towards Ginny. The bludger was much closer to Ginny than Draco was. It knocked into Ginny and she lost hold of her broom. Without thinking, Draco streaked towards her. He didn't even give much thought to the fact that he was rushing towards the ground at a speed that was much too fast. 

            Draco was almost there, his fingers, if he reached out, were just inches away when something caught his eye. The golden snitch glittered in the sunlight just beside him. His mind made a quick decision. And for once, Draco caught something during a Quidditch game. That something was something much better than the snitch. After all, he had never caught it before. But then again, he had never caught a person in the sky either.

            As they say, though, there was a first time for everything. Catching a falling person was one of them. Draco didn't even seem to mind that he was floating towards the ground amidst cheers when Harry caught the snitch. All that mattered was the pale-looking figure in his arms, who was slowly drifting away from him as Madam Pomfrey took her away.

**Draco:** That was…weird….

**Mikayla:** *stares blankly* I know…

**Ginny:** You guys are agreeing on something…

Mikayla and Draco look at each other.

**Both:** Whoa…

**Ginny:** Anyway, I think they're too umm…shocked to say anything. So, let me introduce Cliché #7, Revelation, or How Come I Never Noticed Her Before? Guest appearance by Harry Potter.

**Mikayla:** *shakes head* Ummm…so where are we now?

**Ginny:** Cliché #7

**Mikayla:** *sigh* Revelation?

**Ginny:** Uh huh

Cliché #7 (And yes, or 8)

            Draco slipped quietly into the infirmary. He looked around before spotting Ginny in a bed near a corner of the room. He walked silently towards Ginny, stopping at the foot of her bed. Her hair stood out brightly against the whiteness of the sheets. She looked pale and frail, lying motionless on her bed. Draco sat in the chair next to her bed and stared at her. He reached out to hold her hand, still not breaking his gaze. Only when a bell rang in the distance did he shake out of his reverie and stand up. Confusion was clouding Draco's eyes as he let go of Ginny's hand. Finally, he made a decision and leaned over to kiss her cheek. 

            Drawing back, Draco left without a second glance. Unbeknownst to him, Harry had watched the scene from the door and Draco ended up standing in front of Harry.

            "What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked him, his stance spoke volumes. 

            "Nothing, I was just leaving," Draco replied, trying to get past Harry.

            Harry blinked blankly before he narrowed his eyes at Draco, "You better not be playing games with her."

            "Look, Potter, despite what you think, there's more on my mind than manipulative plans and snide remarks. Just because you think you know me and what I'm all about, doesn't mean you do. So leave me alone, you git," Draco told Harry in a cold voice before pushing past Harry and walking away.  

            Harry watched Draco's retreating back. He turned back to Ginny, who was still asleep in her bed. He walked towards her, thoughts running through his head. During the Quidditch game when Harry saw Ginny fall from her broom, everything froze for a second, the cheers, the people, his broom…his heart. It was that second of hesitation that had helped him win the game. 

            Harry had raced after Draco when he noticed the snitch ahead. It was a good thing he was flying because if he had been anywhere but in the game, he would have bet his entire fortune that Draco would get the snitch instead of the falling girl…and he would have lost. Draco hadn't even spared the snitch a glance as he sped past it to catch Ginny. Shocked, Harry just managed to catch hold of the snitch before it flew away. 

            Harry now stood beside Ginny's bed. He brushed a strand of hair from her face. Ginny mumbled something incoherently. Harry gave a small smile before leaving the Hospital Wing.

            Why did he feel as if Draco had won more?

**Draco:** I would never in my life ever be civil enough to Potter to reveal a part of myself to him.

**Mikayla:** Your point being?

**Draco:** You can't write in character.

**Mikayla:** So? 

**Draco:** So you suck at writing!

**Mikayla:** You're the only one (among some others) who feels that way. 

**Ginny:** Can we ever end a scene without you two arguing? 

**Mikayla & Draco:** No

**Ginny:** You two are so immature.

**Mikayla:** I think Draco should be nicer to me. *evil grin*

**Draco:** *steps away* You've got that look on your face…

**Mikayla:** *holds out a package* Look what I have…

**Draco:** Where did you get that?

**Mikayla:** I have my ways. Let's move on, shall we?

**Ginny:** Right, Cliché #8 Whispers

**Draco:** Or The Voices In My Head Are At It Again, Get Me A Shrink!!!

Cliché #8 

            As Draco walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, his mind was holding a conference, or rather, a debate. 

            Ginny…

            Stop thinking about her! She's a Weasley!

            What's your point?

            She's a Weasley, you're a Malfoy?

            Who said it can't work?

            Oh, I don't know. Let's see, your father, your mother, her parents, her brothers, Potter, Granger and the rest of this bloody school.

            But we're destined to be…

            Since when did you read a prophecy and believed in it?

            But it's so true…

            So just because some weirdo from the past sprouted out a poem, you're going to risk it all?

            Who said I was risking anything?

            Well, think about it, you idiot. Your father will find out and probably disown you and something close to that. The whole Slytherin house will shun you. Her brothers are very likely to pound you into a bloody pulp. Need I say more?

            You know what? You're a negative and annoying voice!

            Hey, I live in your head, don't I?

            What are you anyway?

            Your voice of reason.

            A string of colorful vocabulary left Draco's mouth. He despised the voice of reason to no extent.

            Back in the Infirmary, Ginny opened her eyes when she heard Harry leave. Her hand slowly reached out to touch her cheek where Draco had kissed her. A smile lingered on her lips as she sat back against her pillows. But then she frowned. Why did she feel so happy that Malfoy had kissed her?

            "Because you like him," a voice whispered in her mind.

            "I do not!" She said out loud. 

            "Oh, yes, you do," the voice sang back.

            "I don't!" Ginny yelled. Madam Pomfrey hurried to her bedside. 

            "You called, dear?" Madam Pomfrey began to check Ginny for other injuries she might have missed.

            Ginny blushed, (Hey! Isn't that a cliché?) and shook her head. 

**Ginny:** That was embarrassing.

**Draco:** Tell me about it.

**Mikayla:** It was amusing, to say the least.

**Draco:** To those weirdos who like that, sure.  

**Mikayla:** Are you calling me a weirdo?

**Draco:** *smirk* No, I was merely implying that there are odd people out there who enjoy this kind of thing. Unless, of course, you admit to being one.

**Mikayla:** You think you're so smart, don't you? 

**Draco:** *shrugz* One of my many qualities.

**Mikayla:** Well, guess what? I'm not only a weirdo; I'm also insane, among other things. 

**Draco:** Riiight…

**Ginny:** *mutters* Immature kids…

**Mikayla:** You know what, Draco? I have a great idea. First, let's lock this little package away…

**Draco:** Hey! Give that back!

**Mikayla:** Not until you guess what my real name is. 

**Draco:** *crosses his arms and pouts* (Aww…) That's not fair! *turns to Ginny* Ginny…make her give it back to me!

**Ginny:** I work for an immature teenager, I have an immature boyfriend, and my brother is an immature idiot. Why am I surrounded by idiots? *storms away*

**Mikayla:** *blink* I think she snapped…

**Draco:** *stares after Ginny*

**Mikayla:** Anyway, you can catch up with her later. I have a punishment for you for all those smart-mouthed comments you made.

**Draco:** I really hate you sometimes.

**Mikayla:** That's just too bad, isn't it? I like you a lot.

**Draco:** Great way to show it.

**Mikayla:** That's the way the world of fanfiction works.

**Draco:** Bloody weird world if you ask me.

OTS (Off Topic Storyline) #1 

(Draco and Ginny has been dating for a while. Draco loves her. Harry believes he loves her. Draco and Harry have a big argument. *Warning* Draco gets a bit mushy.)

            "Why do you care anyway? You never even noticed her before. When she had a crush on you, you never even acknowledged her. Now that she doesn't like you that way anymore, you suddenly care," Draco said angrily, his hands clenched at his sides.

            "You want to know why, Malfoy? It's because I love her," came Harry's reply.

            "You love her…you love her," Draco hissed, glaring at Harry, "You have no idea what love is. You have no idea about the pain it can cause, or how much happiness it can give you. I bet you've never stayed awake at night wondering why she gives you the time of the day. I bet you don't even know Ginny at all. How can you say you love her when you don't have a clue as to who Ginny Weasley is?" 

            Harry was shocked. Although he didn't want to admit it, Draco sounded as if he knew what he was talking about. What he said was true. Yet… "It's not like you love her to know."

            Once the words left his mouth, Harry knew it was the wrong thing to say. Draco clenched his jaw and willed the urge of hexing Harry to the ends of the earth to go away. Draco looked Harry in the eyes, a fire burned deep within them. The intensity of Draco's gaze made Harry uncomfortable but he didn't back down. "Well?" 

            Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Potter, do you have any idea, how wrong you are, how empty your accusation is? Well, let's see, you claim that you love her and I don't. But let me ask you some questions. Have you ever noticed how Ginny twirls a strand of hair around her finger when she reads? Or how her forehead furrows and she purses her lips when she concentrates hard? Did you know she could write perfectly legibly with either hand? Has she ever went down to the kitchens and caused a riot among the house elves because she wouldn't let the house elves make those white macadamia nut cookies (my favorite! I want one now…) for her because she wanted to make them herself for you? (I know, incredibly long run-on sentence) Have you ever had to go down there to comfort her when her cookies didn't turn out? Have you had to try her cookies even though you didn't want to because you knew she made them just for you? Did you ever see her cry when she finally succeeded in making the perfect batch? Would you have continued to support her when she decided to move on to cakes?" 

            Draco stopped. He had said too much. 

            "Think about it, Potter, who loves her now?" Draco asked and walked away, leaving Harry who had just made a revelation. Draco Malfoy was more than he seems. (A bit slow, aren't you?)

**Draco:** Ahhh!

**Mikayla:** *insert evil laugh here*

**Draco:** You made me confess my feelings in front of Potter? You're evil!

**Mikayla:** I know. Well, readers, what did you think? Amusing, no?

**Draco:** Remember, if you don't leave her a review, she won't write anymore. Wouldn't that be great?

**Mikayla:** And ignoring the blonde ferret, please leave a review and if you can think of any more clichés, I'll be glad to receive them. Although, I have enough for five more chapters. See ya! Don't worry, despite Draco's torture, he's fine…really.

**Draco:** Wait! If you know her real name, please tell me! I'll give you ummm…something…come on!

**Mikayla:** *pushes Draco away* Bye!

Curtains close.

**Author's Notes:** Well, another installment. I would like to thank all my reviewers and everyone who submitted a cliché. Thanks lots! Oh…if you DO know my real names…don't tell Draco. He will get that package back sooner or later, don't worry…much.  


	3. Installment 3 - Encounters & Nightmares

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this took so long. (Although other stories have taken even longer) but here is the third installment of Draco and Ginny clichés.

**Draco:** Lisa.

**Mikayla:** No.

**Draco:** Tina.

**Mikayla:** No.

**Draco:** Susan, Tammy, Elizabeth, Alyssa, Dianne, Emily.

**Mikayla:** No, no, no, no, no and no.

**Draco:** *frustrated* Tell me!

**Mikayla:** No.

**Ginny:** You guys…they're here.

**Mikayla:** *looks at Ginny* When did you come back?

**Ginny:** Somewhere between Susan and Dianne.

**Mikayla:** So, wanna get started?

**Draco:** Of course we'd love to do stupid clichés and watch your pathetic attempts at turning all the clichés into some kind of story.

**Mikayla:** Never knew you cared so much.

**Draco:** *sigh*

**Ginny:** Anyway…which one are we on now?

**Mikayla:** Mmm…#9

**Draco:** No! That one sucks, don't make me do it!

**Mikayla:** On the stage…now!

**Ginny:** Cliché #9, Brains Can Take You Anywhere

**Mikayla:** Other wise known as I'm Smart Enough to Advance to The Next Grade But Only For Potions.

Cliché #9 

            After she recovered from her injuries, Ginny walked back to her dorm. There, lying on her pillow was an official Hogwarts letter. Cautiously, she turned the envelope over and broke the Hogwarts wax seal.

            "Due to your impressionable improvement in your Potions marks, you are able to advance to the next level of Potions. Please report to class for 7th year Gryffindor/Slytherin Potions class tomorrow morning."

            Well, that's nice. At least something good came from studying with Draco. But this just means she has to spend even more time with him. Ginny groaned. 

            The next morning, Ginny arrived to Potions class cautiously. She stepped into the classroom just as Snape did. Ron gave her a curious glance but didn't say anything in fear of losing points for Gryffindor. Draco just smirked at her. She scanned the room for an empty seat which just so happens to be the one next to Draco. Will wonders never cease?

            Ginny grudgingly took a seat next to Draco, knowing she was in for many gloating comments from him.

            "You do realize that you are now indebted to me for helping you to skip a level," Draco whispered to her.

            Great. This was turning out to be a great day.

**Ginny:** I was never that good with potions, excellent tutor or not.

**Draco:** Thanks; I know I'm an excellent tutor.

**Mikayla:** Oh, go deflate your big head.

**Draco:** You know what? You're starting to annoy me.

**Mikayla:** You finally understand what I've been trying to do all along! Took you long enough.

**Draco:** It's not my fault that you're not good at annoying people.

**Mikayla:** Of course not, I know no one can be as annoying as you can be.

**Ginny:** Shut up, the both of you. Can't we get through one installment without you two arguing?

**Draco:** If she gives me back my package.

**Mikayla:** If he shuts up.

**Ginny:** Yeesh…moving on. Our next cliché is #10, The Ex-Crush

**Draco:** Or Haha! Harry Potter's too late.

**Ginny:** Draco…

Cliché #10 

            After Potions that day, Ginny slowly walked out of class, her eyes unwillingly following the light blond head a few feet in front of her. She stopped when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

            "Hey Ginny. Can I talk to you?"

            Ginny turned around to find Harry Potter standing behind her. Realizing for the first time that he didn't bring an extra flutter to her heart, or quicken her pulse, she silently cheered. Until she remembered who now made her do those things.

            "Sure. What is it?"

            Harry flushed, and looked down nervously, "Umm…I was just wondering if you'd…like to go out with me to Hogsmeade this weekend." He looked up at her hopefully.

            This was the moment she had waited for since…forever. But now…it was just too late.

            "I'm sorry, Harry. A long time ago, heck, even two months ago, I would have said yes. But now…there's somebody else, you know? I just…can't," Ginny said, apologetically. 

            Harry's face fell in disappointment. "I…I understand." And he walked away.

            Ginny sighed and walked after him.

            Draco sighed in relief, after eavesdropping on them. This meant something…right?

**Ginny:** Poor Harry.

**Draco:** Since when did you care?

**Ginny:** I always did.

**Draco:** Well, if you care so much, why didn't you say yes?

**Ginny:** Oh, don't be a stupid, jealous prat.

**Draco:** I am not jealous…or stupid.

**Mikayla:** So what you're saying is, you're a prat.

**Draco:** No! Oh, shut up, who asked you anyway?

**Mikayla:** No one. I just like hearing myself talk.

**Draco:** Figures.

**Mikayla:** Hey! What is that supposed to mean?

**Draco:** What do you think?

**Ginny:** For a moment there, I almost thought you two wouldn't have an argument.

**Mikayla:** Hmph. Well, cliché 11. Stupid Closet Doors.

**Ginny:** Or as we usually say, Oh, What The Hell? Might As Well While We're Stuck Here, It At Least Passes The Time, Right?

Cliché 12 

            That very night, Ginny couldn't sleep. And as the times before when she couldn't sleep, she took a walk through the halls of Hogwarts. She was nearing the trophy room when suddenly; someone pulled her into a hidden closet. In her panic, she scrambled to grab onto something. She held onto the door, which wasn't the brightest of her ideas. The door closed and with a click, it locked behind her.

            The person who pulled her in gave a long-suffering sigh. "Now why did you have to go and do that for? We're going to be locked in here til morning when Filch comes in to clean."

            The male voice was familiar. "Draco?"

            Draco chuckled (AN: Chuckled? I have really got to find a thesaurus.). "Who else?"

            "Never, ever scare me like that!"

            "Sorry."

            Ginny could feel the heat coming from Draco's hand, which was still on her arm. "Do you have your wand?"

            "If I did, we would be out of here by now."

            "Oh…Why'd you pull me in here anyway?"

            "Impulse?"

            Silence greeted his answer. Ginny started to move away but tripped over something, probably a bucket. "Oof!"

            "Ginny? You ok?"

            "No. My knee hurts and I think I scraped my elbow."

            "Where are you?"

            "In a closet with you."

            "Come on, stop with the smart remarks."

            Ginny sniffed. "Yeah, like I can tell in the dark. I can't even see my hand in front of my face."

            "Alright, stay where you are. I'm going to go wherever you are. Just…keep talking."

            Draco started inching his way towards Ginny, bumping into a couple of things on his way. He must have bumped into a broom of some sort. It fell and hit Ginny.

            "Ow! Watch where you're going!"

            "It's quite a feat since I can't even see myself." Draco was now, mere inches away from Ginny.

            "This is all your fault. You and your stupid impulses. When did you ever do anything on impulse anyway? I'm cold and it's dark and…impulses! Draco…"

            Ginny was cut off when Draco kissed her. Well, it was dark, so his aim wasn't all that great so it kind of landed on her forehead instead. But by then, Draco's hand cupped her cheek and his thumb found her lips, which helped his aim, a whole lot.

            "So," Draco started, after coming up for air, "What do you think of my impulses now?"

            In answer, Ginny slid her arms around his neck and by a hit and miss process, kissed him instead.

**Mikayla:** I liked that one.

**Ginny:** Besides the times I got hurt, it wasn't all that bad.

**Mikayla:** *nods in agreement* It was cute!

**Draco:** *hits Mikayla on the head with a foam hammer*

**Mikayla:** Hey! What was that for?

**Draco:** *grins* Impulse.

**Mikayla:** You forget, I'm a fanfiction writer, I have your package and I can make you do things even if you don't want to.

**Ginny:** Oh, bother, I'm not staying around for this. *leaves*

**Draco:** Ginny! Don't leave me here with her!

**Mikayla:** You should have thought about this before you hit me with that hammer.

**Draco:** Oh, geez, it was foam!

**Mikayla:** Too bad.

OTS #2 

            One fine, sunny day, Draco was happily sitting outside, enjoying the weather. All of a sudden, Draco's worse nightmare appears.

            "Draco!" Pansy exclaims.

            But it doesn't end there. Suddenly, multitudes of Pansies arrive from nowhere. Need I say more?

**Draco: ***whimpers*

**Mikayla:** Never ever hit a girl, even if it won't hurt her.

**Ginny:** *walks in, glances at the screen and then at Draco* You should have learned by now to leave everything as is. *drags Draco away*

**Mikayla:** Well…I think I should go make it up to Draco or else he's going to end up in an asylum and it'll be my fault. I have oodles of clichés now but if you have any you'd like to suggest, please leave them in a review! Thanks!

**Author's Notes:** Here's the third installment of Draco and Ginny, Lives of Walking clichés. Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
